


【一发完】Gentle Hunting

by Elliot_1145



Category: Knives Out (2019), The Last Full Measure (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliot_1145/pseuds/Elliot_1145
Summary: 圣诞贺文利刃出鞘AU纨绔子弟混混Ransom×探员Scott
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Scott Huffman
Kudos: 4





	【一发完】Gentle Hunting

Ransom 在进门之前深呼吸了几下，才推开门，然后喧闹的大厅安静了一瞬间，接着爆发出了更为激烈的交谈声。

他穿过拥挤的人群，无视了大家在交谈时偷偷撇来的目光，溜到宴会的一个角落，抓起一块蛋糕塞进嘴里。然后看到了那个人。

他穿着考究妥帖的衣服，坐在角落的沙发上，仿佛被所有人遗忘，不过显然，他长了一张不会让人轻易遗忘的脸。

Ransom 热络地伸出手，

“你好，我叫Ransom , Ransom Drysdale .”坐在沙发上的人抬头看了他一眼，目光停留在他嘴角的蛋糕屑上。Ransom 抬手擦了擦嘴角，有些尴尬的搓了搓手，

“呃……”

“Scott Huffman .”那人回答了他，然后往旁边挪了挪，示意他可以坐下。

Ransom 非常上道，一屁股坐在旁边，然后和Scott 闲聊起来。他穿着不符合场合的白色毛衣和黑色裤子，说着低俗的脏话，点评着男人或女人的屁股——这都让Scott 有些受不了。

但他尝试了几次，都没有成功打断Ransom 。Ransom 注意到了Scott 越来越红的脸，忍不住伸手抚上他的耳朵，凑近低声道，

“这就受不了了吗？”Scott 猛地站起来，然后快步走到门口的保安处，冲他们说了几句话，立刻就有保安过来把Ransom “请”了出去。

“我以为你能再坚持五分钟的。”Ransom 被两个保安架着，脸上带着意味不明的笑容，保安扯了他一下，Ransom 跟着他们走了——不过Scott 非常确定那两个人不是他的对手。

宴会持续到很晚，Scott 觉得今天没有什么反常的事情——除了那个斯伦比家的小少爷。

Scott 揉着有些酸痛的脖子上楼，楼梯发出吱吱呀呀的声音，听的人牙根发酸。

Scott 推开自己房间的门，摸索着去开灯，手刚刚碰到开关，就被人捂住嘴巴压在门板上。Scott 心里一惊，剧烈的挣扎起来，然后耳边响起熟悉的声音，

“别怕，是我。”

Scott 挣扎的更厉害了。

空气中有些诡异的安静，Scott 坐在沙发的角落，警惕地盯着Ransom 。

“我真的只是想来道歉。”Ransom 举起双手，蓝绿色的眼睛中充满无辜与真诚。

“那你为什么——”

“我被赶出来了啊，保安不让我再靠近。”语气中还有一丝委屈。

“……这是你翻墙上来的理由吗？”

“总之，我真的是来道歉的，我下午太粗鲁了，我很抱歉。”

Scott 没有说话，但眼中的戒备少了很多。Ransom 见状，立刻趁热打铁，挤到Scott 旁边，

“而且我仔细想了想，我确实对你很有好感，不是一时兴起那种。”

Scott 翻了个白眼，他在来之前研究调查过这一家子，Ransom 是出了名的花花公子，处处留情，男女不忌。但是……那双温柔的眼睛却仿佛在引诱他，让他忍不住想要沉溺于那片无尽的深渊。

等Scott 意识再次回笼时，他已经和Ransom 吻在一起了，对方熟练地撬开了他的牙关，翻搅着他的舌头，弄出了啧啧的水声。

他猛地推开Ransom ，不可置信地看着他。Scott 的动作来的突然，Ransom 来不及反应，牙齿扯到了Scott 的下唇，现在他的下唇正泛着红艳艳的水光，让Ransom 有点把持不住。

他抚上Scott 的耳朵——他似乎很喜欢这样，鼻子抵着他的，轻声问，

“这么快就反悔了？”Scott 觉得脑子轰的一声，他不知道事情是怎么变成这样的，他也不想管了，Ransom 的嘴唇离他的只有几毫米的距离，他能感觉到对方说话时喷洒来的热气，也能看到刚才在他口腔内作恶的舌尖——然后他张嘴含住了。

接下来的事情是如此的顺理成章水到渠成，Scott 被推到了床上扒掉了裤子，Ransom 巨大的性器闯了进来，并没有给他足够的缓冲时间就大幅度的挺弄起来。但是该死的，Scott 居然有点享受。

Scott 并不记得他们晚上来了几发，他是被一阵喧闹吵醒的，Ransom 并不在他旁边，他掀开被子，身上十分干爽，看来Ransom 还算一个合格的床伴。

Scott 穿好衣服，收拾妥当——盖住了布满痕迹的身体，然而脖子上有一个吻痕的位置太高，让Scott 不得不一遍又一遍整理领子。

他刚一下楼，就有人注意到了，毕竟楼梯发出声音是如此聒噪。

“Huffman 先生，您终于醒了。”说话的是乔妮，一副很夸张的语气，她总是这样。

Scott 看见一群人围着Ransom ，仿佛他是什么穷凶极恶的坏人。他有些疑惑地看着这一幕，一时间回不过神来。

“我们今天早上发现家里的女佣弗兰死在了厨房，刚刚查了监控，发现只有他偷偷溜回来过。”探员简短地说明了情况，周围的人也不住地点头应和他。

“人不是我杀的。”Ransom 翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，手里抱着一包薯片吃的咔喳作响。

“咳，确实不是。”Scott 忍不住说。大家都十分惊讶地看着他，像是没有想到他会帮Ransom 说话，就连一直玩手机的雅各布也抬头看向Scott ，过了一会儿他的手机上传来游戏失败的哀嚎声。

“您要怎么证明他不是？”探员皱着眉头问，有些不满于Scott 的做法，他刚才就快要把人带走了。

“昨天我和他，度过了一个非常，充实的夜晚。”Scott 努力让自己面无表情地说出来，但他并没有很成功，大家看到了他脖子上没有被完全遮住的吻痕，表情十分精彩纷呈。

Ransom 幸灾乐祸地看着所有人的反应，一副“你们都是大傻逼”欢天喜地的架势。

Scott 接手了弗兰的案子，经过调查最后判定，这是个意外，弗兰在厨房不慎滑倒，手中的水果刀落下来刺穿了这个可怜女孩的心脏。

然而Ransom 还是被Scott 带走了，这次他穿着成套的西装，显得十分正经。在办公室里，Scott 揪着他的领带问他要不要做自己的助理，Ransom 笑着说如果报酬是调查员先生的话他可以考虑一下。

END


End file.
